What have I gotten myself into?
by Tx2stepJules
Summary: Rory has left Yale and has moved into her grandparents pool house where she must follow the stipulations that were set for her.


**Authors Note: This is my first fanfic and I have had some idea's rolling around so I thought that I would jot them down. Please tell me if you think it sucks or if you like it and I should continue. Thank you Lady Eliza for inspiration as to the stipulations. **

As Lorelai turned around and took one last look at her daughter Rory unpacking her things into her grandparents pool house, she could not believe that fate would be so cruel. After a summer of fighting over Rory and Dean's "relationship" and Rory running of to Europe with her grandmother, the mother and daughter duo were finally getting their relationship back to the way it was before. Sure, there were rocky points but overall things were back on track. Then Mitchum pulled the final straw out from underneath her beautiful daughter. After that, Rory's life was spinning out of control, stealing a yacht, spending an evening in jail with her boyfriend, quitting Yale, and now moving in with her grandparents. It was as if fate was punishing Lorelai for having Rory at 16. Climbing into her jeep to head back to her now empty house and boyfriend the tears began to fall.

Rory had seen her mother outside the pool house. She wanted to go to her and tell her she loved her, that she was not doing this to spite her or anything like that. Rory needed a break, after everything that she had worked for her entire life seemed to be ripped out from under her and Mitchum telling her that she is not good enough for competitive journalism. Rory's world was turned upside down she had no where to go since her mother had told her that she could not take her break home in Star Hallow, she turned to her grandparents for help. Rory, Richard and Emily might not have the best of relationships but they were certainty willing to help their only grandchild in her time of need, but not with out stipulations. If Rory was going to quit Yale she was going to have to become the "daughter" they had always wanted. Attending all society functions, the DAR meetings, go to the club, play the part of the dutiful granddaughter, the now heir to the Gilmore name, fortune and businesses.

Stepping back to look at the book shelf that she has just loaded her books into she couldn't help but think what she had gotten herself into. Life is full of twists and turns like a rollercoaster and she was just waiting the next twist. Glancing up at the clock on the wall, ten-fourth-five, she decided she needs to get some sleep. She was going shopping with her grandma in the morning to get ball gowns, club clothes, and all the things that she was going to need to become a socialite. Reaching into her bag to grab her pajamas, her thoughts turned to Logan. He did not know about any of the changes going on, he still thought she was going back to Yale, and going to be in Stars Hallow for the summer. Rory added it to her mental list to call him tomorrow to fill him in. With her pj's on, she climbed into bed with the only thought on her mind being "what have I gotten my self into"

Gilmore Mansion

Richard and Emily are sitting in the living room having a nightcap before turning in reflecting on the drastic change of events.

"Isn't it fantastic Richard, we finally will be able to show Rory off to all our friends! I do wish that her dropping out of Yale wasn't the reason for it, but think we can do all the things that we wanted to do with Lorelai, but do them with Rory."

"Yes Emily, it is what we have always dreamed for her. What time are you two going shopping tomorrow?"

"Oh, I had almost completely forgotten about that, I believe the plan was to be headed to New York about 10, that way we can have plenty of time to shop and get her hair and nails done, she needs a bit of work before we can take her to the Daughter's of the American Revolution Ball on Saturday. "

Richard draped his arm over his wife and began to lead her towards the stairs, "come along Emily, your going to need to rest before your trip tomorrow."

Pool house

After tossing and turning for half the night Rory was finally able to fall into a deep sleep. In the midst of dreaming of her and Logan's last date, something began to pull her towards consciousness. "Miss Rory" came floating into her ears. 'What happened to my purring alarm clock' "Miss Rory, it is time to wake up" 'huh, who was this voice it is not mom or Paris' "_Miss Rory_" the voice now picked up sharpness dragging her back to the world of the living.

"What….Huh….Who are you?" Rory looked around the room trying to find the mysterious voice that woke her up.

"Beggin your pardon miss, your grandmother sent me here to wake you up so you have time to come to the main house for breakfast before you leave for New York. Oh and I am Cassandra, the new maid ma'am." The maid stepped forward from her hiding place in the shadows.

"Oh, sorry I am not a morning person, what time is it?" Rory asked while looking around her new room for a clock.

"It would be seven-thirty. Your grandmother said you would need coffee so I took the liberty to put two cups on the counter in the kitchen here for you to get started on while getting dressed. Breakfast is served promptly at eight."

Leave it to Emily to inform the maid of her coffee addiction, "Thank you Cassandra for the coffee you're a god send. I will be in for breakfast and thanks"

With that Cassandra nodded, turned, and left Rory to get herself ready. Sitting up in bed Rory glanced around her new bedroom, her eyes still adjusting to the light. So far, the room was filled with just boxes and bags waiting for her to unpack. She was reluctant to unpack her clothes because she new she was going shopping today in New York to replace all her old clothed that Emily deemed unacceptable. Finally, she pulled herself out of bed and made her way towards the kitchen to find two steaming cups of coffee. She picked one up and sniffed it, 'not as good as Luke's but it will do' and took a long sip. She grabbed the second cup and began to walk back to the bedroom. Setting down the empty cup, she grabbed a pair of jeans and a halter-top, and started into the bathroom to take a quick shower before breakfast. Starting the shower, she took one big gulp and polished off the second cup before climbing in.

**AN: Please, Please Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
